


Sweet Love

by ArchiveOfOurOwn2014UserBitch



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Time, Gay Sex, Jealous Zayn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 18:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchiveOfOurOwn2014UserBitch/pseuds/ArchiveOfOurOwn2014UserBitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jealous Zayn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Love

Niall was cuddled up against his best mate Liam watching Tv. It wasn't unusual to see Niall cuddled against Liam. Liam was the daddy of One Direction and even though Harry was the youngest, Niall was the baby. 

It was a week after Niall finally worked up is courage to admit he was gay to world. Sure he got hate mail, but his friends kept his spirit up. But there was one thing he didn't admit, he had crush on a certain bad boy and his name was Zayn, Zayn Malik.

Niall wasn't aware of a pair of eyes staring at the two. Niall soon fell asleep , Liam noticed and picked up the Irish lad and carried him to his bedroom and laid down the boy. Liam left the room to go to sleep himself. 

Next Morning......

 

Niall was awoken to someone shaking him. He groaned and smacked the hands away. The shaking continued. He forced his eyes open to meet another pair of eyes. Golden eyes.

'Hey Ni, Liam told me to ask you if you wanna go shopping with him and the others' Zayn said, Niall shook his head and turned over so his back was to Zayn. His slumber was back. He was going to make sure he has enough sleep before they go on tour again. 

A few hours.....

He awoke and found himself cuddled against someone, his head on whoever's chest. His eyes opened and he saw that the person had tattoos. He quickly relised that it was Zayn. He blushed and tried to get up but failed he looked down and saw a tanned a arm over his waist. 

'You're not going anywhere' He heard, Niall looked up and saw Zayn. 

'Why not?' He asked. Zayn didn't say anything. He leaned down and kissed Niall, Niall's eyes went wide. He kissed back. Zayn rolled onto Niall, their lips still pressed together. Niall placed his arms around Zayn's neck. 

'You're mine' Zayn growled. Zayn pulled back and started to take off Niall's shirt and his own. Niall whined at the loss of contact. Zayn smirked at the blonde. He stripped himself . Niall was drooling at the sex god he had before him, Zayn already stripped Niall to nothing. 

'You like what you see babe?' Zayn asked already knowing the answer. Niall only blushed and nodded. Zayn proceeded over to the blonde. Zayn smirked at the hard on the younger boy Zayn grasp Niall's hard on causing the him gasp. 

Zayn pumped him and teased by licking the head of Niall's cock. Niall tried to thrust up into Zayn's mouth but Zayn pressed his hips down on the mattress. Zayn then swallowed Niall's cock. Niall's back arched. Niall was lost in the pleasure.

'Fuck Me' Niall groaned, Zayn got up and went to his room and grabbed his lube. When he got backed to Niall. Zayn found him stroking himself. Zayn made Niall jumped. He whipped his head to the tanned lad

'You started without me' He growled, Niall wimpered and moved back.

'Theres gonna be double punishment' He stated and got on the bed. 

'What do mean double?' Niall said.

'One, for trying to hop on Liam's dick, two, for starting without me' He said as he lubed his fingers and he then spread Niall's legs apart. Zayn saw his prize. Niall's tight little hole. He slid his finger in the lad. Niall winced, Zayn leaned up and kissed Niall. Zayn began to pump Niall with his finger going slow for Niall.

Zayn hit Niall's prostate in which resulted Niall to moan like a whore. Zayn smirked and slid in another finger making sure he hit Niall's prostate. He manage to get four fingers in Niall. After fingering Niall he thought he was ready.

He lubed himself and lined up his tip at Niall's hole. He looked up at Niall asking if can. Niall nodded. Zayn kissed Niall as he pushed in. Niall wrapped his arms around Zayn's neck hiding his face in his the tanned boy's neck. 

'Fuck Niall,You're so tight' Zayn moaned into Niall's ear. Niall was happy that he could please Zayn he didn't care if he was in pain he wanted Zayn. Niall kept his eyes closed but some tears escaped. Zayn stopped pushing in as he felt Niall's tears on his neck. He pulled back and look at Niall in eye.

'Niall i-if you're in pain, tell me please, I don't want to hurt you' Zayn said worriedly.

'I love you' Niall said suddenly, Zayn smiled. Truth be told Zayn loved Niall too. 

'I love you too baby' He said sweetly and kissed Niall. Niall wanted to cry. It was like his dream come true.

'I'm gonna wait ok, you tell me when you're ready or if you don't want to do this' Zayn said and started to pull out. Niall grabbed onto him.

'No, please don't stop' Niall pleaded. Zayn nodded and started pushing in again untill he bottomed out. Zayn waited for Niall. Niall nodded. Zayn started to thrust in and out of the Irish boy. Niall let out a moan of pleasure.

'Like that baby' Zayn asked. Niall nodded.

'Faster p-p-' Niall couldn't finish, but Zayn got the message and thrusted faster into him. Niall dragged his nails down Zayn's back from the immense pleasure he was feeling.

'Harder' The irish lad beg. Zayn smirked and thrusted harder. Niall was now screaming in pleasure.

'So, So good' Zayn moaned. Zayn thrusted harder and quicker into Niall, feeling the coil in his stomach. Zayn was going to have marks on his back from Niall but he didn't care.

'I'm close Niall' He warned, Niall nodded.Zayn grasped Niall's hard on started to pump him in time of his thrusts.He wanted Niall to cum first. Zayn was now pounding Niall into the mattress.

'I'm gonna AH!' Niall manage to say and cumming all over their chests. Zayn felt Niall's walls clamping down on his cock . Zayn thrusted once, twice, thrice and shoot his hot cum into the boy beneath him. Zayn collapsed onto Niall trying to catch his breath. 

Zayn pulled out of the sensitive boy whom winced. He laid down next to Niall and pulled him into his arms. Niall couldn't help but sigh happily. 

'That was the best sex I've ever had' Zayn said, Niall blushed. 

'Well....um that was...um.....my first time' Niall mumbled. Zayn eyes went wide.

'W-What?' Zayn stuttered. Niall was red as a tomato , embarrassed.

'That was...myfirsttime' Niall mumbled again.

'Babe I'm so sorry I, you should of told me I wouldn't made you do it, I didn't want you to regret it' Zayn apologized, Niall shook his head and shut Zayn up with a kiss.

'I would never regret this Zayn, I wanted this for so long' Niall said honestly. Zayn smiled at the boy.

'Well, theres one thing I have to say, Will you, Niall, give me the honor of being my boyfriend?' Zayn asked. Niall answered him with a kiss. The door swang open to reveal Perrie. Thank god they were under the blanket.

She squealed. 

'Oh my God, Harry, Liam, Louis you owe me 100 pounds' She said running down stairs. Zayn and Niall looked at each other confused. They chucked on what ever they found. They came down stairs. Zayn in boxers and Niall in his Pajamas. They saw the other boys handing Perrie a 100 pounds each.

'Whats going on?' Zayn asked and sat down pulling Niall onto his lap. They turned.

'Well we made a bet' Perrie said.

'And?' Niall questioned.

'The bet was on when you two were going to confessed I chose this month and the others chose never' She said simply and she made her way to the front door 

'Oh and Zayn?' He looked at her 'Hurt him in anyway I'll cut your dick off' She said sweetly and left.

'And I'll snap your neck' he Heard Liam growl.

'I won't hurt Niall, and I do give you permission to do those things if I do hurt him' Zayn said.

'ahhh, such Sweet Love' Louis said.


End file.
